1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming apparatus, and particularly to an image forming apparatus having an operation panel indicating warnings for various troubles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of a plurality of troubles, a conventional image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine, indicates warnings for the troubles only by means of pictorial characters, or indicates only a warning message of higher priority.
In the method of indicating a warning in the conventional image forming apparatus mentioned above, when a plurality of troubles occur, all the warnings for the troubles are indicated simply by pictorial characters, or only a warning of higher priority is specifically indicated. Indication by a pictorial character alone may not be enough for an unexperienced user to understand what is being informed of in the former method, while occurrence of other warnings might not be noticed in the latter method.